


Donats.

by Butman911



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 3 - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: Every evening - the last three weeks - she coming at exactly 8, with a box of donuts in her hands.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 26





	Donats.

Even if Jill once became scared, she preferred to keep everything in herself; she didn’t even blink an eye, God forbid, someone will notice this. Feelings unpleasantly squeezed inside - the heart was pounding quickly and quickly, and striving to break the ribs, but Valentine struggled to hide this little impermissibility. For the time being. Carlos, of course, could pretend to be dumb as much as he wanted — pretend as much as he wanted to notice nothing — but could not be fooled. And the obstinate girl understood this right away.

That's why he puts hand on Jill's trembling hand when she screams, abruptly tearing herself out of sleep one dark night. Nightmares again. Every month, every week, almost every day, she sees herself infected; sees, recalls how her comrades perished one by one; sees Wesker shooting at her point-blank chest.

And from the touch of Carlos on the shoulder, Jill honestly does not stand it. She throws himself into the arms - silly-silly - squeezes his dark T-shirt in his hands and squints hard, trying to get out of his head all the next fear. She can be persistent as long as she wants - to be in front, to be much braver than anyone, but she still remains a woman. Soft and sometimes wanting to throw out her feelings over the edge of a crowded bowl. Afraid of loneliness, because all friends - almost all - have sunk into oblivion.

Carlos's hand strokes her short hair - and it is so nice for; feel someone else's warmth nearby. No pills soothe her, just as her kind fool soothes, allowing Jill to stay with him at night. He understands everything. The fear of loneliness is the strongest; checked it in my own skin.

Jill often (constantly) comes to him, and the truth. Carlos himself suggested that she coming to his hometown upon returning; seeing a worried look and obvious confusion on the female face after everything that happened.

Every evening - the last three weeks - she coming at exactly 8, with a box of donuts in her hands, like a real cop. He sets freshly brewed coffee on the table and closes the blackout curtains of the windows. And after a light dinner, they secretly and together climb onto the roof; it’s especially cool there now: in the fall there are always a lot of stars in the dark sky and a slightly warm wind goes through the hair, strokes the cheeks. Jill tells Carlos something enthusiastically, and he listens attentively; he looks at her in a spellbound fashion as he never looked at anyone, and she in turn thanks him. She says that he doesn’t feel loneliness at all, even though he infuriates her sometimes. From a high apartment building can see the lights of the night city, as if in the palm of hand.

They spend together the whole night on the roof and in the house: talking until one of them cuts off in the morning. Jill is usually the first to turn off, and Carlos puts her in the next room - he thinks that her would not be very pleasant for her to wake up with him. He catches himself at such moments on the fact that he is afraid to ruin everything; to spoil a real strong cool friendship with Jill with your real feelings. But what if he fell in love with her again when she was ready to sacrifice herself for the sake of universal security? Buy time for him?

So days and nights pass. Every morning she leaves early, courteously thanking her friend for filling the vile void in her heart. And, going down the steps of a high-rise building, she thinks about finds himself afraid to spoil a real cool strong friendship with Carlos with her real feelings ... But does she really like him as much as she does? Unclear.

Jill arrives again at 8 pm, with a box of donuts in her hands.


End file.
